Coming Back
by ACEo'SPADES
Summary: The Avatar was injured; badly. Somehow, he managed to glide towards the rest of them. While fighting, he had slipped away to face the Fire Lord. And he felt awful about it. He didn’t think he could face them, not like this… One-shot Kataang


Inspired by two things:

Inspired by two things:

First, by Avatar. I don't own that.

Second, by the movie quote from Chicken Run. I don't own that either.

Coming Back

The Avatar was injured; badly. Somehow though, he managed to glide towards the rest of the Gaang. While they had all been fighting Azula, he had slipped away. And he felt _awful_ about it. Stomach churning, he tried to justify himself, repeatedly thinking that it was all for the best. He didn't want any of them to risk their lives while he confronted his destiny. But he didn't think he could face them, not like this.

Left arm giving way to the deep gash that sliced right along his tattoo, he found he no longer could lift it up to hold on to the glider. Maybe it was he had lost too much blood, maybe he was simply relieved to find all of them exhausted but safe. But when he saw them, his strength submitted to his weary body, and the glider suddenly plummeted towards the earth.

Briefly, he saw them running towards his falling figure, Katara's hair billowing out from behind her as she took the lead in the charge. Some fierce determination rose up inside of him, desperate to stay alive, just to see her face again. Mustering up all his might, he blew a gust of wind, softening his fall, though his body landed awkwardly with a sickening _crunch_. His staff flew from his hand, and he saw it slide away. The world around him was turning black, and his ears felt clogged up, hearing echoes of his name through a voice he should know, but he couldn't place it. Dimly, the light fading in his eyes, he saw a blue figure rush up to meet him, stooping down to pick him up.

Then, he fell into a blissful nothingness.

He was awake. Those were the first real thoughts Aang felt rush inside his head. There were voices around him; speaking soothing, calm words. Aang wished he could fall asleep again, the pillow he lay on was infinitely soft and deep. Dimly, he noticed the noise diminish, the sound of footsteps starting and fading, almost as if her were at the end of a long tunnel. Yet he still felt a presence on his bedside, hand on his shoulder. She was quietly talking, almost to herself. He _knew_ that voice.

Blearily, Aang opened one eye. A beautiful figure sat next to him, gentle smile painted across her face. Her blue eyes stared off into the distance, murmuring comforting words to him. There were tears forming in those beautiful sapphire pools, and he heard a gentle sniff. More than anything, he wanted to help, to comfort her, whoever she was. He had a feeling that he was supposed to know.

Weakly, he tried to speak to her, but al that came out was a soft sigh. She jumped in surprise, but instantly a smile broke upon her face, the water in her eyes forming into tears of joy.

"Aang!" she cried happily, overcome with emotion. Barely able to comprehend why she was crying so hard, he merely smiled at her. He had no idea how she knew his name. She pulled him into a fierce embrace, hugging him so tightly it hurt. Finally, realization snapped inside of him, and his arms found their way around her back.

"Katara..." he breathed lightly, taking in the scent of the hair flowing down around his neck as she buried her face in his shoulder. Hair...

"I didn't grow hair again, did I?" he said softly into her ear. She laughed way to hard for a pitiful joke like that, her ribs nearly cracking as she cried. Coming out of the hug, she stared at him.

"No," she finally said, "you were gone for a few days..." she drifted off, and he sensed that it might've been more than just a few. Numbly, he lifted his right hand towards his head. He sighed in relief, finding no bristles forming on his scalp. He just smiled at her.

"So you're absolutely okay?" she asked him, her tone growing serious.

"No I'm fine," he replied, not wanting her to worry. "No doubt because of you..." he added, smiling.

"Nothing hurts? I must've checked you a hundred times..." she admitted lightly, looking him up and down, eyes lingering over all of his bruises and scars.

"I'm fine, Katara..." he said, feeling relatively truthful. Everything felt alright and in place, though admittedly his left arm ached slightly.

"Good." she said, and without another word she slapped his face.

Shocked, Aang reeled back in surprise. If he hadn't been entirely awake before, he certainly was now. She may as well have dumped a bucket of water on top of him. Bringing his left hand to his raw cheek, he staggered towards the headboard of the bed, scooting away from her.

"That's for _leaving_!" she scorned him, eyes burning with an unfair pain. Aang's mouth was still agape with surprise. What a way to wake up!

Softly, her hand reached out towards him. Aang tried backing up further, but he felt his back touch the cool wood behind him, blocking escape. Still facing her, he winced slightly as her hand made contact with his skin. But there was no sting to her touch, only warmth.

She leaned in towards him, her blue eyes drowning him as he held her gaze, hypnotized. Aang dimly noticed his heart pumping loudly, but he ignored it. She came closer to him, her breath hot and full of passion. Her body moving towards him, she breathed "And _this_..." her eyes began to close, "is for coming _back_." And she kissed him.

Aang wrapped his arms around her, locking his lips with hers. Heart racing, he felt how close she was, her body hovering over his. His arms struggled to get around her body, only holding onto her tighter.

As his lips brushed against hers, another thought entered his mind. While he felt guilty that he had gone away alone; he would forever be infinitely grateful that he came back.

Like it? Hate it? Please comment!

Ever fainted before? Not fun...especially when you wake up to have a couple hundred people standing around you. Lucky my dad was there...They were gonna call the hospital... XD


End file.
